


Cute as a Button

by situu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, aha fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situu/pseuds/situu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't really understand why he has this many photos of Niall on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute as a Button

**Author's Note:**

> im not titling this when harry met niall lia  
> also, if harry keeps posting vines n ig pics of niall at this rate, i will actually die young they cut me so deep  
> im sorry this has no plot or character development whatsoever omg just my feelings *idk if those ig users actually exist i just made them up aahha

"Ha," Harry laughs quietly to himself and watches as his vine post finishes up uploading.

"How I look?" a voice comes from behind his ear and he feels Niall's breath on his cheek. Harry unconsciously leans back, his shoulder lying subtly on Niall's chest and without noticing, his shoulders relax in the warmth of the other boy's body.

"Cute as a button," he answers, voice a little higher and more nasally, just like Marcel's voice.

Niall shoves him gently and scrunches his face up in a cute crinkle that he does every time Harry does or says something stupid that makes him laugh, "Are you ever going to stop saying that?"

"Maybe in two months," Harry grins, dimples showing as he walks out of the room with his head down, eyes trained on his phone screen. He refreshes his vine and scans the comments.

_@zenmilkxxxx: YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE :)_

Niall shakes his head because Harry is ridiculous and is probably actually serious about the two months time period and watches as Harry leaves the room.

-

Harry's sat on the couch across from Niall on the tour bus, the road smooth and the ride comfortable. His phone is in his hands and as he looks through his instagram photos, Niall is strumming lightly on his guitar, whispering inaudible lyrics only for his ears to hear. And really, Harry loves these lazy days where all they were were on the road, moving, getting to their next venue and not _here_ , or _there_. He could listen to Niall's soft inhales and breathy exhales all day.

He realizes that literally 20% of his photos on instagram are of Niall. Well.

He looks up and stares at the boy across from him, guitar resting on his leg, blue eyes concentrated on the six chords. A stream of light comes in through the window Harry left opened and it strikes across Niall's profile just right and Harry watches helplessly as Niall's eyelashes turn golden, the flicks of orange and amber in his eyes coming to life.

 _Niall is really gorgeous, huh?_ Harry thinks to himself, _No wonder I have so many photos of him on my phone. Makes sense. I think._

"Harry? You ok?"

He guess he's been staring for too long and his heart jumps a little, feeling a little guilty when he sees the bit of worry in Niall's clear eyes. His heart swells because it suddenly hits that it's been three years already. This is his life and these are his best mates. All of them have grown, they've grown as individuals and also as a unit, as a band, as a family. Louis is only twenty one and he's only nineteen, they have so much in front of them. Harry imagines them five, ten, fifteen years down the road and it's still the five of them, only on different, bigger stages. _This is us_ , he thinks, regardless of how corny he knows it is.

He lets out a long, content sigh and says, "This is us, huh."

The strumming stops and Niall looks up, their eyes locking. A small knowing smile blooms on his face because he knows exactly what Harry is talking about.

"Yeah," Niall lets out and a silence hangs around them as they let it sink in. Niall doesn't think he'll ever get use to feeling this, feeling this type of a high. Harry breaks their eye contact to look back down at his phone, the smile never leaving his face. Niall watches with a quirked eyebrow and sees the smile turn more mischievous than blissful. 

Harry looks back up at Niall, face serious, lips set in a straight line and then in an exaggerated irish accent, he says, "This doesn't happen to people from Mullingar!"

Niall feels his cheeks heat up, flashing back to the night he made that speech to hundreds of screaming fans, their camera lights flashing near and far. He stands up, almost forgetting about the guitar in his lap as he makes his way towards Harry, who in Niall's reverie had turn on the camera on his phone and has put it up, about to snap a picture of Niall. He hears the tell-tale click of the phone and he lifts his arm to swat at the device in Harry's hands when he hears another click.

"Harry!" he warns, no real venom behind his words, and puts his guitar down on the floor.

"Niall!" Harry warns mockingly back, bright eyes still trained on his phone, one hand reached out to stop Niall from coming closer. Sure, Niall has been working out but Harry still had longer arms. With one hand placed firmly on Niall's chest, he leans back as far as he can, the other boy trying fruitlessly to take the phone out of his hand.

"Fine," Niall huffs, arms falling to his sides. He picks his guitar up and walks out of the room, "I'm going to get something to eat." He doesn't ask Harry if he wants anything because he doesn't want to ask and leaves the room without looking back, knowing that he can't stay mad at Harry for more than twenty minutes. No one can.

Harry swipes at his phone screen, looking through his photo gallery. He stops at the first picture he took of Niall, the one before Niall stood up, the one where he was still sitting down, guitar in his lap, his cheeks a rosy pink, eyes cast downwards, thinking back to the night he made that little speech. He looks a little embarrassed, a little proud, and entirely happy.

Harry doesn't post any of these pictures on instagram and locks his phone.

-

"M'tired," Niall tells Harry as he sits down next to him and surprise, surprise, Harry is on instagram again. Niall sighs and leans into Harry, resting his head on his shoulder. Harry flinches (just a tiny bit) reflexively as Niall's hair come to tickle his cheek and he feels the smaller boy's whole body relax, curtains drawn, blue eyes no longer visible.

"Why are you always on that site?" Niall mumbles sleepily, arms crossed loosely across his chest and already drifting off to dreamland and the both of them know that he doesn't really expect a proper answer. Harry gives him a little shrug and Niall gives back a little whine of protest.

Soon enough, Niall's breathing evens out and quietly, Harry drops a soft kiss onto his temple. Scrolling through the comments on his latest instagram photo featuring Niall, he nods to nobody in particular, a fond smile finding its way onto his face. Harry exits the app and turns off his phone, throwing it onto the space next to him, finally getting tired of looking through the photos. He sinks down a little, making himself comfortable and rests his head on the sleeping boy next to him, his breathing slowing down to match Niall's.

_@osnapitzleeroy: niall is cute as a button isnt he (-: xx_


End file.
